


Сердце на двоих

by irizka2



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, PWP, Romance, Soulmates, Xenophilia, Зимняя Фандомная Битва, Упоминания самоубийства, даб-кон, смена сущности
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irizka2/pseuds/irizka2
Summary: Беты (редакторы):Fereht (https://ficbook.net/authors/185855)Фэндом:ОриджиналыРейтинг:NC-17Размер:Мини, 22 страницыМетки:Счастливый финал, Даб-кон, Нездоровые отношения, Упоминания самоубийства, Зимняя Фандомная Битва, Насилие, Кинки / Фетиши, Романтика, Флафф, Драма, Фантастика, PWP, Hurt/Comfort, Омегаверс, Соулмейты, Дружба, Любовь/Ненависть, Смена сущности, КсенофилияОписание:Оливер спал и видел сон. Такой реальный, словно отражение настоящего. Он понимал, что это просто воспоминания, но проснуться или прогнать эти мысли не получалось.Примечания автора:©2019 irizka2Работа написана на фандомную битву для WTF Assholes 2019**Предупреждения**: немного ксенофилии и странной анотомии, страдашки и попытка суицида





	Сердце на двоих

Оливер спал и видел сон. Такой реальный, словно отражение настоящего. Он понимал, что это просто воспоминания, но проснуться или прогнать эти мысли не получалось.

Они снова были на корабле. Шли на посадку после романтической поездки к тройной звездной системе. Саша купил им билеты на зимние каникулы, маленький подарок за успешно сданную сессию. Для Оливера это было невероятным приключением — прежде ему не приходилось покидать Землю. И Саша повел его в обзорный зал посмотреть, как в термосфере сияют отраженные лучи солнца. Тогда-то и произошла авария. Неисправность в креплении секций вызвала каскадные разрывы в обшивке. Оливер, словно в замедленной съемке, видел, как крошится их часть корабля. Как летят в открытый космос подобно мусору обломки и тела. Уже тогда он понимал, что смерть неизбежна, что еще мгновение, и их раздавит, разорвет на куски и все будет кончено.

Оливер с отчаянием успел поймать Сашкин взгляд, успел почувствовать, как тот накрыл его собой, прижимая к жесткому креслу. И, кажется, даже поцеловал...

Он проснулся со всхлипом, застывшим криком на губах. По щекам текли слезы, и Оливер не мог ничего рассмотреть. Комната медотсека казалась мутной и серой. Чуть приподнявшись на локтях, Оливер огляделся, но все равно ничего толком не увидел. В мягком полумраке все сливалось в полутона. Выбравшись из ванны с физраствором, он поежился от холода. Хотелось найти Сашку и удостовериться, что это был лишь сон. Оливер надеялся до последнего, что ужас катастрофы ему только приснился.

Но все это было реальностью. Уже случившимся фактом.

После аварии уцелевшую часть сектора успели загерметизировать, корабль сел и выживших отправили в центр восстановления. Оливер плохо, но помнил, как ему ставили протез вместо потерянной руки, зашивали раны. Что-то еще... он неуверенно посмотрел на чуть матовую кисть, двигалась она легко, и Оливер даже чувствовал температуру присоединенными к биокоже нервными окончаниями. Шрамов не осталось — физраствор полностью восстановил внешние покровы. Даже родимое пятно связи было цело...

— Саша, — произнес он, оглядываясь. Но в комнате больше никого, кроме Оливера, не было.

На его голос прикатил маленький медбот, ткнул щупом в ногу, собирая анализы. Холодным компьютерным голосом велел вернуться в физраствор.

— Нет, где Саша? Александр Троев, альфа, он был со мной!

Информации у медбота не было, и, игнорируя его протесты, Оливер вышел из палаты, набросив на плечи короткий халат. Сашку обязательно нужно найти, это желание ощущалось болезненной необходимостью, тянуло связью и сводило с ума дурным предчувствием. Оливеру просто необходимо было удостовериться, что тот жив. Искал его по наитию, как и обычно, шестым чувством, зная, где он. Правда, сейчас ощущения были смазанные, словно связь испортилась, но пятнышко на руке все также отсвечивало красным и немного жгло.

В пустых проходах никто не встретился, на дверях отдельных палат висели таблички с именами пациентов. Нужная палата нашлась в конце коридора всего за пару минут. Оливер бросился внутрь с криком, заметив друга на постели. Саша лежал, опутанный проводами от датчиков, в окружении двух ботов и врача. Не шевелился. Безмолвный, с бледной кожей, он казался мертвым или умирающим. С появлением Олли боты недовольно запищали, а врач велел выйти, но у Оливера от страха за жизнь друга и нервного напряжения началась истерика. Не слушая никого, не замечая предупреждающих огоньков охраны, он рванулся вперед, пытаясь хотя бы его коснуться.

— У нас полная физиологическая совместимость! — Оливер не мог прекратить кричать. — Почему нас не положили вместе?! Почему не соединили?! Мы должны были восстанавливать друг друга!

Пришлось оттолкнуть бота, чтобы добраться до постели, и Оливер вцепился Саше в руку, бледную и холодную. Но он был жив. Стоило приложить пылающую красным отметку к его такой же, как оба знака ярко загорелись голубым, а потом и синим.

Врач замолчал. Боты затихли. Сигналы на приборах выровнялись, и Оливер не удержал нервную улыбку. Хотелось разрыдаться от счастья, что они оба выжили, и разреветься от накатившей боли и усталости. Он даже не обратил внимания, насколько самому было плохо.

— Нужен полный физический контакт, — принял решение врач, выгоняя ботов, — коитус!

— Что? — Оливер изумленно посмотрел на доктора, а потом на спящего друга. — Но мы...

Они никогда! А Оливер и вовсе девственный омега, скромный и с кучей комплексов.

С Сашей они встретились на первом курсе и сразу поняли, что они связаны, но физиологическая связь не гарантировала нерушимую любовь. Они просто дружили, не настаивая ни на чем, не вторгаясь в личное пространство и не запрещая встречаться с кем-то другим. Оливер, конечно, влюбился, но ему нравилась их незамутненная страстью и похотью дружба. Они снимали одну квартиру на двоих, бродили по парку не разнимая рук и смотрели по вечерам сериалы, засыпая рядом, прижимаясь близко, интимно, но не пошло, а с безграничной нежностью и теплом.

Оливер был счастлив в их маленьком мире понимания и душевной близости. И не хотел спешить. Кроме того, он немного сомневался в себе, потому что был невысоким и пухлым, даже, скорее, полным, а Саша — красивый, крепкий, пусть немного коренастый и с короткой шеей, но с потрясающим, невероятно привлекательным, насыщенным запахом альфы. Потому Олли боялся перейти эту черту и услышать отказ. А Саша, слишком деликатный и вежливый, не торопил и не давил.

А теперь вот так, без слов и признаний, которых Оливер ждал слишком долго, нужно заняться сексом. Чтобы спасти друга и вылечить себя.

— Он в критическом состоянии, — подтолкнул его ближе врач, — да и твое не лучше. Десяти минут будет достаточно, чтобы вам обоим полегчало. Но я не тороплю.

Врач деликатно закрыл за собой двери, и Оливер остался с Сашей один на один. Стоял рядом, просто сжимая его ладонь и обмениваясь теплом. От такой простой близости уже становилось лучше, и Оливер знал, что после секса им действительно будет хорошо. Саша сможет прийти в себя, они вернутся домой и все станет как прежде. Или не станет...

Оливер тяжело вздохнул, скинул с себя халат и стащил с Саши покрывало. Тело альфы, такое же бледное, как и лицо, было обнажено, и Олли на мгновение смутился. Он никогда не видел друга голым и старался избегать любых фантазий на эту тему. А сейчас ему было неловко и странно. Вместо возбуждения — страх ошибиться и потерять, и еще больший страх быть отвергнутым. Что если Саша никогда и не рассматривал его как пару?

Продолжая держать его, Оливер второй ладонью провел рядом с пахом. Коснулся кончиками пальцев неподвижной мягкой плоти и тут же отдернул руку. Не так он представлял свой первый раз, да и не знал, как правильно все сделать. Конечно, совсем бестолковым он не был, насмотрелся и начитался «полезного», но теория всегда отличалась от практики.

Вторая попытка прошла успешнее. Оливер положил ладонь на головку, и член альфы мгновенно отреагировал, попытался толкнуть его. В третий раз Олли руку не убрал, смущенно улыбнулся, чувствуя, как натягивается кожа на твердеющем члене и приятно греет собственное возбуждение. Все еще безумно стесняясь, он забрался на кушетку, приставил налившийся кровью член к своему пока сухому и сжавшемуся входу и попытался насадиться. Вышло плохо и неприятно болезненно. Он зашипел, не решаясь продолжать, а член альфы как назло становился все больше и больше.

Пришлось вспомнить просмотренные видео, и, покрываясь красными пятнами, Оливер ласкал и растягивал себя пальцами. Через пару минут, решив, что этого достаточно, он снова попытался насадиться на член. В этот раз начало получаться, но все равно было тяжело. Оливер пыхтел, стонал и от боли цеплялся в Сашины плечи ногтями.

Когда он сел до конца, захотелось расплакаться, потому что получилось и потому что тянущая и ноющая боль отошла куда-то на задний план. Тело распирало от горевшей связи, можно было не двигаться, а получать удовольствие от простреливающих от кончиков пальцев до макушки импульсов. Горячее, обжигающее тепло проходило так быстро, что волоски на коже вставали дыбом. Оливер выгнулся всем телом, откидывая голову и плотнее прижимаясь ягодицами. Ломота в костях исчезла, а возбуждение стало нестерпимым, и, сам того не замечая, Оливер стал двигаться.

Охватившее удовольствие лишало сознания. Его поглотило марево, нирвана, нечто бессознательное и столь сильное, что Оливер не мог ему сопротивляться. В какой-то момент Саша сел на постели и прижал его сильнее, поцеловал в ложбинку под ключицами, а потом сжал мягкие ягодицы и притянул к себе, насаживая плотнее и резче.

Оливер тоже хватался за Сашу, шептал его имя и слышал свое в ответ. Первый оргазм вышел оглушительным и оглушающим. Оливер закричал в голос, возможно, даже сознание потерял на мгновение, потому что пришел в себя уже лежащим на животе, а Саша, опираясь на руки, быстрыми и равномерными толчками продолжал вбиваться в его тело. По ногам обильно стекала смазка, непроизвольно выделялась слюна, и Оливер совсем не мог себя контролировать.

Энергетические каналы открылись полностью, смывая остатки разума. Безумие звериных инстинктов и жажда совокупления слились воедино, выворачивая наизнанку и заставляя содрогаться в конвульсиях оргазма снова и снова. Оливеру было уже неважно, что и как делает Сашка, просто хотелось чувствовать эти звонкие шлепки по коже и длинный, крепкий член, проникающий с каждым толчком все глубже. А дальше все слилось во всепоглощающее удовольствие. Оливер выгибался в крике, кончал уже по сухому, но все также ярко, и, кажется, ослеп и оглох, потому что в ушах шумела кровь, а перед глазами сверкали звезды.

После очередного оргазма, возможно, десятого, Саша отстранился. Поднялся с постели и встал напротив двери. Оливер даже шевельнуться не мог, кости словно ватные не держали, и он, уткнувшись лицом в испачканную слюной и слезами подушку, пытался отдышаться.

— Мне нужна одежда, — произнес Саша немного сипло и незнакомо.

— Сашенька, — позвал его Оливер, но тот даже не повернулся.

С трудом спустив ноги с постели, Оливер сел и тут же со стоном повалился на место, задница болела так, словно по нему трактор проехался.

— Саша, — позвал он снова, надеясь, что тот хотя бы обернется.

И тот обернулся. Блеснул глазами, незнакомо и очень холодно, посмотрел на Олли как на пустое место и снова потребовал одежду. Легкое недоумение смешалось с обидой, после физической близости хотелось душевного тепла, а Саша вел себя неправильно и странно. Оливер рассчитывал совсем на другое.

В палату вошел врач вместе с медботами. Проверили анализы обоих пациентов и одобрили продолжительность связи.

— В течение ближайших месяцев следует повторять несколько раз в неделю, — равнодушно сообщил врач и провел рядом с чипом Саши своей картой. — А вам нужны дополнительные лекарства, чтобы предотвратить отторжение.

— Одежда, — повторил Саша.

— Да, конечно, мне велели связать вас с представителями Ибитии. Подождите в палате.

Оливер ничего не понимал, и, когда их снова оставили наедине, он поднялся и подошел к Саше, осторожно прикасаясь к его спине. На коже остались маленькие точки от шрамов, скорее всего, у него была повреждена спина, это чудо, что он вообще выжил. Оливер вздохнул и обнял его, но Саша внезапно резко развернулся и оттолкнул от себя. Взгляд у него при этом был и удивленный, и сердитый.

— Что случилось? Я тебя обидел? — Оливер спросил и сам же понял, что вполне мог, если Саша не собирался переводить их отношения в горизонтальные. — Прости, Саш, но врач сказал, это лучший способ тебя восстановить, из-за нашей физический совместимости...

— Я не Саша, — внезапно произнес он, с неприятием рассматривая Оливера, так что захотелось прикрыться, и он потянул на себя простынку с постели. — Я симбионт с Ибитии, Ра… — он запнулся и сократил свое имя: — Ратирал.

— А Саша... — Оливер обмотал себя простыней и испуганно таращился на такого родного и нужного человека, который говорил совершенно непостижимые вещи.

— Во время аварии Александр Троев сильно пострадал, его мозг погиб еще до того, как его доставили в больницу. Мой прежний носитель тоже умер. Мне пришлось принять срочное решение. А сейчас, извини, я должен посетить нотариуса, заверить переход и подать запрос на Ибитию на мое уже состоявшееся переселение.

— Что? — Оливер хлопал глазами, боясь сделать вдох. Саша погиб. Это казалось нереальным. Он ведь только что был рядом, занимался с ним сексом, и это был не просто какой-то трах, это было настоящее единение! — Неправда, — пробормотал он, — неправда...

— Назови свое точное место жительства и идентификационный код, — потребовал симбионт, — я найду тебя в случае необходимости физической близости.

Оливер ответил ему больше на автомате, в голове шумело, он не мог справиться с обрушившейся информацией. Когда Ратирал вышел, Оливер откинулся на подушку и долго неподвижно смотрел на потолок, все еще не веря. А потом все это хлынуло как лавина. И, выкручивая руки, сжимая холодную простынь, Оливер выл в голос.

Врач в больнице даже не извинился. Олли попытался добиться от него четкого ответа, но тот лишь развел руками — детали переселения были ему незнакомы, и он просто спасал пациенту жизнь. Когда же Оливер поинтересовался, почему ему сразу не сообщили, что вместо Александра на постели лежит совсем другое существо, доктор с укором произнес:

— Разве это важно, если ты смог помочь?

Но для Оливера это было очень важно. Настолько, что теперь стало сложно дышать, и боль воспоминаний об их первом и, скорее всего, последнем сексе не оставляла ни на секунду.

Похорон не было. Родители Саши приехали в студенческий городок, посидели у Оливера в комнате, оплакивая сына, а потом довольно холодно обговорили с Ратиралом размер компенсаций. Оливер при этом даже не присутствовал, у них с Сашей не было законных отношений, и он не мог ни на что претендовать. Вскользь услышал и позже прочитал в новостях, что Ратираливан ибнни Шавтиини из Ибитии после недолгих судебных разбирательств подтвердил свои права на переселение и получил полный доступ к своему прошлому имуществу, а также к имуществу нового тела. Но у Саши ничего не было — только съемная квартира, в которой теперь Оливер жил один.

Ратирал на Землю приехал учиться по обмену и, даже не забирая Сашиных вещей, перебрался в другой, самый престижный и дорогой университет планеты. Вряд ли симбионт в чем-то нуждался — его семья владела огромным капиталом и могла позволить сыну все, что тот пожелает. Первое время Олли бережно собирал все новости о нем, пытался узнать и понять, но потом это стало слишком больно, и он бросил бесполезное занятие.

Саша исчез из его жизни, а другой, переселенец с планеты Ибития, им не интересовался. Оливер мог бы его навестить, даже придумать причину. Всего два часа на флаере, но Оливер не хотел бередить и без того тяжелую рану и был уверен, что Сашу больше не увидит.

Плакать не получалось. Он переживал потерю и свое одиночество в холодной прострации. Разум словно отказывался перерабатывать и принимать информацию. Не желал ни о чем думать. Оливер сомнамбулой ходил на занятия, возвращался домой. Спал. И снова шел учиться. Казалось, он ничего не чувствовал. И только во снах он снова и снова видел катастрофу, разрушение корпуса и как Саша, заглядывая ему в глаза, прикасается к губам в последнем поцелуе.

Ратирал появился у него на пороге через две недели. Пришел без предупреждения — у него остался ключ Саши. Оливер с изумлением смотрел на него, медленно выбираясь из охватившего тело оцепенения. Саша выглядел все так же, точнее, его тело — он нисколько не изменился, только немного подровнял волосы и глаза стали холодными. Но все остальное...

Оливер со всхлипом бросился к нему в объятия, прижался к груди и судорожно выдохнул, боясь разрыдаться. Саша пах знакомой нежностью, теплом дома и легким морозным парфюмом. Хотелось просто видеть и чувствовать его рядом, даже если это и не он. От прикосновений стало легче, и Оливер обвил его шею.

— Врач назначил мне физический контакт, — произнес Ратирал, не сильно, но настойчиво пытаясь убрать чужие руки, его голос был совсем незнакомым. — Тут или до кровати дойдем?

— Можно просто постоять рядом?

— Значит тут.

Оливер с разочарованием перевел на него взгляд, с тоской и надеждой потянулся к гладко выбритой щеке, чтобы поцеловать, как он всегда делал. Пальцы передвинулись к затылку, провели у основания шеи, и Оливер чуть не закричал, когда коснулся мягкой выпуклости, неприятно горячей и пульсирующей.

Ратирал перехватил его за кисть, сжал болезненно и со злостью произнес:

— Никогда не касайся меня там!

Оливер дергано кивнул и на ватных ногах повел его в спальню, понимая, что это уже не Саша, Сашки нет и никогда не будет. Ратирал прошел следом, недовольно осматриваясь. Жестом велел встать на четвереньки и, не особо церемонясь, стащил штаны, даже не раздеваясь. Действовал при этом слишком грубо и поспешно, так что Оливер только морщился и старался не думать, не задумываться, с кем он сейчас и зачем.

Первое проникновение было болезненным, не комфортным. Оливер попытался отстраниться, он даже возбудиться не успел. Но Ратирал не отпустил, а через мгновение все стало неважным. Горячие волны удовольствия выбили все мысли, его унесло, сознание помутилось, а тело качалось как пьяное. Все было, как и в прошлый раз, когда Оливер потерял себя и кричал от наслаждения, просил еще и не мог остановиться. Ратирал втрахивал его в матрац не меньше часа. Под конец ноги уже не держали Оливера, он безвольной массой растекся на постели в луже собственной смазки и спермы, а Ратирал с резкими шлепками бился по его ягодицам, сжимая пальцы на бедрах так сильно, что немели мышцы.

Оливер отрубился до того, как тот закончил, и не видел, как Ратирал ушел, но проснулся в одиночестве с четким ощущением, что его просто использовали. Все, впрочем, так и было, но неприятнее всего было понимание, что Оливер этого и хотел — чтобы тело Саши было рядом. Чтобы его трахали без чувств, без признаний. Чтобы Саша прикасался к нему хотя бы физически. Это должно было заглушить душевную боль, потому что от одного только взгляда на Сашку душа немела, разрываясь на части.

В тот день Оливер впервые задумался о бессмысленности своего существования и напился, заливая боль и отчаяние. Прятаться от мыслей больше не выходило, стоило лишь подумать о Сашке, как скручивало от тошноты, от ужаса и отчаяния. Саши больше нет, и этого не изменить.

Оливер сам не понимал, что удерживает его от самоубийства.

Его половинка погибла, а место соулмейта заняло холодное членистоногое. Оливер прочитал все что мог о жителях Ибитии — разумные сороконожки прекрасно уживались в телах гуманоидов. В сети было много информации о самих симбионтах и их планете. Дома симбионты вселялись в неразумных, примитивных существ, но после того как вышли в космос, стали предпочитать более развитые расы. Причем Александр Троев оказался первым человеком, выжившим после слияния. До этого подобные эксперименты не увенчались успехом, и Ибития запретила переселение в людей. Ратирал привлек огромное внимание. И сразу появилось немало желающих предоставить свои тела Ибитии, потому что при обычном соединении сознание носителя сохранялось, возможен был даже контакт и автономная работа. Но не в Сашином случае.

Когда Ратирал пришел снова, Оливер не стал с ним даже разговаривать. Молча прошел в спальню и отдался, ни о чем не задумываясь. А утром хотелось удавиться, и Оливер снова пил. Появилась необходимость одурманить сознание чем-то более сильным, чтобы не осталось никаких мыслей, но он никогда не вращался в подобных кругах и не знал, где и как достать наркотики.

Оливеру не хотелось жить. Но все попытки саморазрушения оказывались бессмысленными — ночь с Ратиралом восстанавливала и лечила лучше любых больниц. А приходить Ратирал стал все чаще, наглел, появляясь без спросу в университете, и утаскивал с занятий в туалет, чтобы трахнуть по-быстрому и тут же уйти.

После таких встреч Оливера придавливало апатией как плитой, даже встать с постели было трудно, он, разбитый, выползал на занятия и чувствовал себя мертвецом. Учеба стала даваться с трудом, хотя раньше он был в числе первых. Во всем этом безумии и затяжной депрессии сессия подкралась незаметно, и Оливер завалил половину предметов. Но учиться больше не было желания. Ему вообще ничего не хотелось.

Ратирал забрал его с очередной неудачной пересдачи. Проводил до своего флаера и посадил на заднее сиденье.

— Ты переезжаешь в мой дом, — заявил он безапелляционно, — и будешь заниматься с репетитором.

— А тебе-то какое дело до моей учебы? — огрызнулся Оливер.

— Саша бы этого хотел.

От таких простых, но важных слов стало невыносимо больно. Оливер старался забыть о погибшем друге, а Ратирал напоминал о нем снова и снова. И своим присутствием, а теперь еще и фразами. Оливер забился в угол и, когда Ратирал доставил его в съемную квартиру, стал отбиваться и реветь.

— Я не поеду к тебе. Не хочу. Не смогу жить с тобой и с ним. Потому что Сашки больше нет, а ты делаешь все, чтобы я это помнил. Не хочу помнить, не хочу!!!

Оливер довел себя до истерики, но Ратирал даже не пытался успокоить. Смотрел холодно и с презрением, словно на пустое место. Наверное, Оливер для него действительно был ничтожеством — жители Ибитии обладали более высокими интеллектуальными способностями, имели предрасположенность к телепатии и другим талантам, а глупый омега с отсталой планетки Земля был для него всего лишь куском мяса.

В подтверждение этого Ратирал дождался, когда Оливер немного успокоится, насильно вытащил его из флаера и нагнул над сиденьями. Прямо на улице, на глазах прохожих, стащил с Оливера штаны и пальцами надавил на тугой, сжатый вход.

— Нет, не тут! — взвизгнул Оливер, но его даже слушать не стали.

Ратирал сплюнул на ладонь, расстегнул штаны и размазал слюну по своему члену. А дальше унизительное, но ослепляющее по наслаждению соитие, и Оливер снова кричал, хоть и пытался зажимать себе рот, чтобы не привлекать внимания. Метка на руке поддерживающе переливалась голубым и синим, а Оливер погружался в эйфорию наслаждения и мечтал о смерти.

Оттраханного и невменяемого, Ратирал оттащил его до дома и заставил собрать вещи. Оливер действовал на полном автомате, накидал в сумку все свое, что-то из бытовых вещей, а потом зашел в Сашкину комнату, и в голове что-то замкнуло. Он заперся и сел перед шкафом выгребая его футболки, немного потертые носки и смешные трусы с мышатами. Ратирал стучал к нему, строго требовал прекратить чудить и выйти, но Оливер сидел над бесполезными и почти потерявшими запах вещами, мотал сопли на кулак и жалел себя.

Решение все закончить пришло быстро. Измотанный чувствами разум не желал это продолжать. Последние крохи инстинкта самосохранения сдуло, когда Ратирал оприходовал его на глазах у других. Олли больше не был живым, он стал куклой для похотливого инопланетянина.

Оставив в покое найденные сокровища, он подошел к окну. Они жили на пятом, но этого должно хватить, чтобы бессмысленная борьба с собой и своими чувствами закончилась раз и навсегда. Оливер открыл окно и встал на подоконник. В этот момент дверь за спиной с грохотом раскрылась — Ратирал ее просто выломал и, схватив Оливера, неаккуратно швырнул на пол.

Олли сильно приложился спиной и немного головой, перед глазами все закружилось, от боли он выгнулся, а Ратирал, не прекращая ругаться и кричать на него, схватил за шкирку и потащил, как мешок, к выходу. Симбионт выглядел бледным и даже, кажется, испуганным, но прятал чувства за жесткими словами.

— Ума совсем лишился?! Что ты удумал? — в который раз спросил он, запихивая Оливера во флаер и застегивая на нем ремень безопасности.

— Не хочу больше так, — пробормотал Оливер. Без Сашки было невыносимо. А рядом с его телом становилось еще хуже. Оливер больше так не мог: секс урывками, короткие встречи — все это превращалось в пытку, а ему хотелось услышать любимый голос, почувствовать объятия и уснуть на его плече. Ничего этого не осталось, Ратирал даже смотрел по-другому.

— Ты нужен мне, ясно? — жестко сказал Ратирал и поднял флаер в воздух, выводя его на зеленую платную линию. — У меня отторжение. Носитель меня не принимает, без физической связи с соулмейтом мне не выжить.

— А мне плевать...

— И на Сашу тоже? — жестко спросил Ратирал, и Оливер перевел на него изумленный взгляд. — Он постепенно восстанавливается, мыслей пока нет, но появились его эмоции. Твой Саша еще жив.

Жив...

Жив...

Оливер повторял это, затаив дыхание. Шептал про себя и словно просыпался. Саша жив, а значит, все можно вернуть — и прежнюю, такую нужную дружбу, и зародившуюся любовь.

Дом, снятый Ратиралом, находился за пределами города, рядом с лесополосой. Но до университета отсюда ходили скоростные электрички, добраться на которых выходило быстрее, чем через весь город ехать на общественном транспорте со старой квартиры. Красивый двухэтажный особняк с новейшей планировкой вызвал у Оливера приятное восхищение. Он отвлекся, рассматривая узорную крышу, балкончики с выпуклыми стеклами, позволяющими смотреть на звезды, и движущиеся дорожки в прихожей. Ему хотелось взглянуть на гостиную, но Ратирал не позволил. Проводил в отдельную комнату, и у Олли сложилось четкое ощущение, что это место его заточения. Комната для раба, секс-раба.

— Я не буду тут жить, — прошептал он.

— Комната полностью обустроена. На планшете есть доступ к обучающим материалам.

— А что тут есть для души? — возмутился Оливер и с укором посмотрел на своего мучителя.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты жил со мной добровольно. Мне это необходимо.

— Я уже понял, не тупой, — буркнул Оливер. — Ты сказал, что Саша жив. Можешь это доказать?

Ратирал присел за стол и положил ногу на ногу. Саша так раньше никогда не делал, и это тоже задевало. Симбионт изменил Сашу во всем.

— Его мозг был сильно поврежден, но длительные контакты с тобой восстановили многие функции, сейчас я получил доступ к его эмоциям, гипотетически в дальнейшем мне будут доступны его воспоминания, а в дальнейшем и его личность. Когда жители Ибитии сливаются с разумными, вторая сущностью остается наблюдателем и тихим собеседником, но есть техники, позволяющие второй личности выйти вперед и управлять телом.

— Значит, есть шанс, что Саша снова будет со мной? — с воодушевлением спросил Оливер.

Ратирал на мгновение поморщился, а потом кивнул.

— Да, если наш контакт будет постоянным, то он восстановится.

— Насколько постоянный? — Оливер опустил взгляд на свои ноги.

— Пойдем на кухню, пришло время обеда.

Оливер был рад, что они не закончили этот разговор. Как бы Ратирал ни пытался, он все равно чувствовал себя безвольной шлюхой в дорогом доме. На кухне вся мебель была утоплена в стены и активировалась с пульта. Олли сразу понял, что выводить его сюда будут только с разрешения хозяина, сам он даже воды попить не сможет. Ратирал усадил за стол и достал из холодильника коробку с готовой едой. Небрежно переложив на тарелку сытный кусок мяса и гарнира, он поставил ее перед Олли.

— Твоя масса с нашей первой встречи уменьшилась на двенадцать процентов. Ты должен есть.

— Не хочу, — Олли отодвинул от себя поданое кушанье и гневно посмотрел на Ратирала, — и мне не нравилось быть толстым.

Ратирал оценивающе посмотрел на тарелку, словно мог взглядом оценить ее калорийность, а потом кивнул.

— Я рассчитаю правильное питание для твоего организма.

— Не надо! — Оливер подскочил на ноги, гневно ударив ладонями по столу. — Я не домашняя зверюшка, не безмозглое существо! Я сам могу учиться, сам могу питаться. Не надо обращаться со мной как с гуманоидами вашей планеты!

Ратирал задумчиво наклонил голову.

Оливера достало ощущение, что его препарируют и исследуют, пытаясь понять, как сильно можно надавить, чтобы не сломался, но и с крючка не сорвался.

— Отвези меня домой. Если для восстановления нужен секс, мы можем им заниматься по мере необходимости. А когда Саша поправится, тогда мы снова поговорим.

— Ты останешься. И секс будет по твоему желанию. Я не стану указывать.

— Я заметил, как ты не указываешь, — фыркнул Оливер, но больше не спорил. Он просто устал. Ратирал вообще казался непробиваемым. И кто тут, спрашивается, неразумный?

— Собирая информацию о твоем поведении и учитывая реакцию моего носителя, я складываю картину мира и учусь понимать тебя лучше. — Ратирал говорил холодно и отстраненно, как машина. Оливеру было некомфортно от его присутствия. Вроде и Саша — родной человек, но на деле лишь оболочка и робот внутри. — Первая наша встреча натолкнула меня на неверную мысль о твоей профессиональной заинтересованности, и я не собирался продолжать общение, но был вынужден из-за несовместимости с носителем.

— Ты принял меня за проститутку? — Оливер от возмущения повысил голос.

— Я недостаточно хорошо изучил вашу расу и ехал на Землю именно для установления более плотного контакта. Сейчас мои знания значительно превосходят прежние, кроме того, некоторую информацию я почерпнул из эмоционального отклика своего носителя. Прошу прощения за мое предвзятое отношение.

— А Саша... — Оливер замялся и замолчал, он не знал, как правильно спросить. — Что Саша чувствует ко мне?

— Ощущения, что я испытываю, считывая эмоции носителя относительно тебя, напоминают удовлетворение от удачной сделки. Человечество называет эти чувства любовью, но на моей планете мы используем слово «привязанность». В нем есть некоторая составляющая человеческой любви, но привязанность включает в себя не только потребительское желание, но и ответственность перед индивидуумом.

— Любовь не потребительство, — фыркнул Оливер.

— При изучении этого чувства ничего, кроме удовлетворения собственного эго за счет другого, я в нем не нашел!

— Потому ты так относишься ко мне? То, что ты сделал сегодня, отвратительно!

— Не питай иллюзий. Я не испытываю к тебе никаких эмоций. Мне пришлось изменить свое мнение, когда я собрал о тебе данные и понял, что ошибся насчет твоей профессии, но это не изменило моего общего мнения — ты мне неинтересен как индивидуум.

Оливер с горечью проглотил обиду. Если бы это было сказано с еще большим презрением, он, наверное, ушел бы сразу. Не потому, что он рассчитывал на какое-то особое отношение Ратирала, а потому, что надеялся, что чувства Саши достаточно сильны, чтобы остановить этого монстра от дальнейших зверств.

— Могу я вернуться в комнату и отдохнуть?

— Хорошо. Но ты должен готовиться к пересдаче экзамена. После шести робот доставит тебе необходимое питание.

Оливер ушел, поджав губы. Впервые в жизни он жалел, что связь соулмейтов дарит людям возможность восстанавливать свои физические и духовные силы. Души Саши не осталось, и Олли без его поддержки медленно и болезненно умирал. А тело использовал чужой, для которого Оливер превратился в низшее существо. И бороться с этим не выходило. Было страшно сбежать, бросить его, а потом узнать, что он был в шаге от спасения Сашки.

Оливер в мечтах надеялся, что, когда Саша поправится, когда полностью восстановится, Ратирал оставит их в покое. Хотя уже не раз читал, что добровольное выселение невозможно. Либо один, либо второй в этой связке должен погибнуть. Но Оливер не терял надежды, искал способы убить членистоногое, не навредив дорогому человеку.

Ратирал за обещанным сексом пришел через день. Оливер, если и подумывал послать его и напомнить про добровольность, отказать не смог — то, как плохо Саше, он почувствовал, только взглянув на него — человеческое тело ослабло, а прикосновение к пятнышку на руке вызвало ответную реакцию — оно окрасилось синим цветом.

Ратирал же снова был груб и не слишком осторожен. Но Олли, кажется, уже привык.

Жить с ним в одном доме было сложно, но терпимо, и, словно уговаривая себя и прогибаясь под чужие требования, Оливер находил все больше плюсов в их сожительстве — в доме витал запах Саши, можно было тайком пробраться в его гардеробную и закутаться в костюмы и брюки, вспоминая, как когда-то было просто и хорошо. А еще по ночам, словно во сне, он чувствовал, как Саша ложился рядом, мягко перебирал его волосы и целовал в лоб. И казалось, он даже слышал голос Саши — теплый, мягкий, с живыми интонациями, совсем не такой, как у симбионта. От этого по утрам было и светло, и горько до слез.

Эти ночные видения навели на странную мысль, что Ратирал сам пытается сблизиться. И, выпросив у него на день пульт от кухни, Оливер решился приготовить ужин. Когда-то Саша обожал его готовку, наверное, потому Оливеру никак не удавалось сбросить вес — он готовил много и ел с Сашей вместе, приятный ритуал на двоих.

Ратирал появился поздно. Оливер узнал, что тот всего за полгода закончил экстерном все курсы и готовится к написанию выпускной работы, а также работает в новом межрасовом посольстве, налаживая связь между «отсталой» по меркам многих цивилизаций Землей и сильной Ибитией. От ужина он не отказался, но сидеть с ним за одним столом было очень некомфортно, тем более Ратирал молчал, ничего не сказав о качестве еды.

— Тебе понравилось? — поинтересовался Оливер, не пытаясь вложить в вопрос хоть какой-то подтекст.

— Я сыт. — Ратирал поднялся, поправляя пиджак. — Пойдем к тебе в комнату. Мне нужен контакт.

— Секс, — с обидой поправил его Олли, совсем не такую реакцию он ожидал на свою стряпню.

— Называй как хочешь. Нашим телам необходимо соитие, или я погибну.

Ратирал молча развернулся, направляясь к выходу, но Оливер подобного терпеть не стал. Обида и так копилась давно, а Ратирал даже не пытался хоть что-то исправить.

— Прекрати, прекрати так себя вести! — гневно выкрикнул он ему в спину. — Ты ни разу не обратился ко мне по имени, ни разу не обнял, что ты хочешь, чтобы я делал? Трахался с тобой, как с вибратором? Разрешения ты у меня так и не научился просить. А давить на жалость у тебя не сработает, это больше на меня не действует!

Олли хотел, чтобы это выглядело как строгое условие, но вышло детской обидой. И он действительно так сильно обиделся на чужую невнимательность, что готов был расплакаться. Ратирал обернулся на его тираду и внезапно улыбнулся.

— Ты добрый и наивный. Совсем не похож на других представителей своей расы.

От неожиданности Оливер смутился и, вместо того чтобы продолжить высказывать претензии, ответил спокойно и тихо:

— Все люди разные. А Саша был для меня особенным.

Улыбка сползла с лица Ратирала, а глаза похолодели.

— Его больше нет, он умер! — Симбионт произнес это с неприкрытым раздражением. — Теперь ты взаимодействуешь со мной.

Это напоминало ревность, жесткое проявление собственничества. И Оливер мог бы даже решить, что Ратирал действительно ревнует, если бы хоть на мгновение усомнился в его чувствах. Но Ратирал твердо и четко ему ответил: «Ничего нет».

Оливер все равно ему не поверил, слишком радостным было осознание, что Сашу можно вернуть, а теперь это отрицание, похоже на детскую обиду.

— Если Саша умер, зачем ты притащил меня сюда?

— Я погибну, и тело твоего соулмейта тоже. Нам всем троим необходим этот союз.

— Мне нужен только Саша, — категорически сказал Оливер, но это разозлило Ратирала еще сильнее.

Оливер попытался упираться, когда Ратирал схватил его за руку и потащил, но тело альфы было на порядок сильнее, Олли даже зацепиться ни за что не успел, как оказался в своей комнате разложенный на постели. С него грубо стащили одежду, и взгляд у Ратирала при этом был совершенно невменяемый. Оливеру стало страшно. Не так, как раньше — Ратирал ведь действительно мог сделать его пленником, запереть ото всех, и, может, только родители вспомнят о его существовании. И то Ратирал со своими вновь обретенными связями легко их отвадит, и Олли навсегда окажется запертым с этим монстром один на один.

Когда ему раздвинули ноги, Оливер от страха сжался, но стало только больнее.

— Нет, подожди, — пробормотал он. Пятнышко связи на руке светилось светло-голубым. Ратирал мог бы обойтись и без секса, и от этого стало еще хуже. — Мне больно. Я не хочу...

Ратирал ему даже не ответил. И когда после неприятных ощущений разум окунул его в привычную волну наслаждения, Оливер посчитал это лучшим спасением и полностью отключился от происходящего.

Утром на столе Оливер обнаружил розовый цветок и записку. Такие раньше Сашка оставлял ему, когда они не пересекались перед парами. Оливер осторожно открыл ее и чуть не выронил. Знакомым почерком, с до боли знакомой подписью, в ней было написано: «Мы обязательно снова встретимся».

Это стало последней каплей.

Оливер словно точку для себя поставил — не вернуть прошлого, не будет больше Саши, а Ратирал просто пользуется его привязанностью, чувствами и телом. Но продолжать так — убивать себя изнутри и жить бессловесной куклой для ебли — он больше не мог.

Оливер не стал ничего с собой брать, не хотелось даже заходить в выделенную комнату. Он оделся, нацепил кроссовки и оставил ключ на столике в прихожей. Сюда он больше не вернется. И общаться с Ратиралом больше не будет. Решение было таким твердым, что Оливеру казалось, он легко с ним справится. Но уже через пару дней начало нестерпимо ломать. Хотелось тепла, пусть даже неэмоционального, но хотелось ощущать Сашино тело рядом, чувствовать присутствие и запах. Оливер сам не заметил, как увяз в этой связи, и теперь не представлял, как справиться.

К концу июня Оливер наконец-таки сдал последний экзамен. В тот же день Ратирал появился в университете. Оливер же, заметив его рядом с аудиторией, просто прошел мимо, словно они незнакомы. Ратирал догнал на улице, остановил, грубо сжал руку, так что Оливер тихо зашипел.

— Я тебе плохо объяснил? — проговорил он зло. — Почему ты сбежал?

— Хорошо объяснил, — ответил Оливер, пытаясь вырваться, — но Саши больше нет, и все твои попытки убедить меня в обратном — бессмысленный блеф!

— Не важно, что ты считаешь, ты отправляешься со мной! — прозвучало как приказ, и Ратирал потащил его за собой силой. Оливер отбивался, он устал быть тупой подстилкой, но гораздо сильнее устал от чужой жестокости.

— Я не поеду, нет! — Ему наконец удалось вырваться и, переведя дыхание, он гневно посмотрел в лицо некогда самому любимому человеку.— И ты не заставишь!

— Заставлю, легко. — Глаза Ратирала пылали гневом. И теперь он даже близко не напоминал Сашу.

— Будешь держать силой? Или изнасилуешь? Нагнешь, где приспичит, не задумываясь о моих чувствах? Нет! Я так больше не хочу! И я устал это повторять.

— Я тебя не насиловал, ты сам этого хотел, — все также зло, сквозь зубы, произнес Ратирал. — И в тот раз никто тебя не видел, не бойся. Я отвел взгляды.

Оливер тяжело вздохнул. Переубеждать бесполезно — его не слышали и не понимали. Но все было кончено. Он подошел ближе, коснулся ладонями Сашиного лица. Ратирал грубо скинул их, но это уже было не важно. Не имело значения.

— Прощай, Саша, — произнес он, смотря в чужие, незнакомые глаза.

Ратирал изумленно вскинул брови, снова его схватил, уже так привычно, собственнически, словно Оливер — тупое животное, не имеющее своей воли.

— И ты, Ратирал, прощай. Я желаю тебе умереть спокойно...

— Ты... — Возможно, он хотел сказать что-то еще, но Оливер не стал слушать. Просто развернулся и ушел, окончательно разорвав связь с прошлым. Саша остался там, на корабле, и погиб, защищая его своим телом, подарив первый и единственный поцелуй. Оливер будет помнить его таким, а Ратирала навсегда забудет.

На летние каникулы Оливер уехал к родителям. Он не стал им рассказывать о случившейся в жизни трагедии, не хотел их тревожить зазря. Отгородил от своих проблем, а теперь наслаждался этим сполна — дома ничего не изменилось, его встретили тепло, загрузили привычными семейными делами, и это позволило выбраться из затянувшей трясины и снова жить. Оливер уезжал исхудавшим и вымотанным, а вернулся в сентябре с улыбкой и в отличном настроении.

Новый учебный год начался с вводной лекции по подготовке к дипломной. Оливер пока не знал, о чем будет писать, но настраивался на сложную работу. Он старался не вспоминать о Ратирале, а в общей с Сашей квартире привел все в порядок и пригласил нового сожителя — знакомого омегу с потока, готового разделить с ним оплату и быт.

О Саше он старался не вспоминать, разлука и без того болезненно отражалась на его состоянии, но все же ему было лучше, чем Ратиралу.

Симбионт появился на второй неделе обучения, Оливер словно почувствовал его присутствие, потому что знак на руке стал пульсировать и волнение переполняло так, что сидеть на занятии стало сложно. Ратирал ждал рядом с аудиторией. Сидел на полу, и Оливер даже не узнал его сначала. Всего за пару месяцев тот сильно осунулся и похудел. Под глазами залегли глубокие тени, а лицо заострилось. В груди что-то болезненно екнуло. Пусть Оливер и попрощался, видеть Сашу, вернее, его тело в таком состоянии было просто невыносимо. Он подошел, привлекая внимание, и Ратирал поднял на него выцветший взгляд.

— Привет, — тихо поздоровался Оливер, присаживаясь с ним рядом.

— Можно тебя за руку подержать? — попросил тот хрипло, и Оливер, дергано кивнув, прижался к его груди.

Он не хотел плакать, но было так плохо... Все время плохо от невосполнимой потери и потому, что исправить ничего нельзя. И вот же Сашка рядом, и вместе с тем это не он. Совсем чужой человек, который даже не любит. Оливер терся лицом о его белую рубашку и не мог остановить слезы.

— Саша тоже скучает, — зачем-то сказал Ратирал, и Оливер тут же отстранился.

— Не надо так, — прошептал он, стараясь унять слезы, растирал их рукавом, царапая пуговицами щеки, — и без того дурно.

— Он жив, я не обманываю. Мы можем поехать домой и поговорить?

Домом Ратирал называл все тот же особняк за городом. Только здание выглядело не лучше, чем симбионт — разбитые окна, потрескавшийся фасад, да и изнутри словно пожар и ураган прошлись.

— Что тут произошло? — спросил Оливер, в ответ Ратирал пригласил его в единственную целую комнату, ту самую, где всего пару недель прожил Олли.

— Я не знал, что тосковать так сложно, — признался Ратирал. Его голос звучал искренне и не так холодно и сухо как обычно, так что Оливер жалостливо погладил его по руке.

— Я бы не ушел, если бы ты был хоть немного внимательнее ко мне.

— Сколько ни пытался, я так и не смог воспринимать тебя существом, к которому привязываются. Точнее, я всеми способами убеждал себя, что это не так. Но в мои чувства вмешивались мысли Александра и его желания. Я привязался...

— Ты действительно его слышишь?

— Мне пришлось отправиться на Ибитию, чтобы стабилизировать неудачно проведенное вселение. Мне сделали операцию, позволившую предотвратить отторжение, а также полностью восстановить нейросвязь с носителем. Я не только слышу его и чувствую. Я могу уступить ему место...

— Пожалуйста! — Оливер не дослушал, грохнулся перед ним на колени и с мольбой сложил руки. — Умоляю, позволь мне поговорить с ним!

— Не все так просто. — Ратирал отвернулся, поджав губы. — Я еще не научился переключать сознание по первому желанию. Мне придется сделать это искусственно — сон или кома. Я купил доступные лекарства, чтобы мой разум отключился. Но прежде я попрошу тебя об одолжении — тело слишком ослаблено операцией и разлукой с тобой, мне требуется близость, или попытка искусственно усыпить меня может закончиться смертью носителя.

Олли от обиды отшатнулся. Он понимал, что это может произойти, но не думал, что Ратирал будет столь наглым и потребует секс чуть ли не с порога. Ему, несомненно, и самому хотелось, член стоял, даже несмотря на то, что он и не мыслил ни о какой интимности. Но он не собирался соглашаться.

— Просто полежи со мной рядом, — словно прочитав его мысли, исправился Ратирал. — Достаточно побыть рядом обнаженными, несколько часов прикосновения кожей, и мне станет лучше.

Олли смущенно кивнул и стал раздеваться. На папиных пирогах он снова набрал вес и, без того комплексуя, стеснительно спрятался под одеяло. Тело Саши, напротив, стало жестче, мышцы оформились и затвердели, словно все свободное время симбионт проводил в тренажерном зале. Ратирал лег к нему, прижавшись к спине стальным прессом и не менее твердым стояком.

— Я не считаю тебя толстым или непривлекательным, — произнес он тихо на ухо, так что по спине побежали мурашки и дернулся предательски затвердевший член.

— С чего ты… мысли, что ли, читаешь?

— С тобой мне не приходится даже особых усилий прикладывать. Ты всегда был как открытая книга.

— Это невежливо лезть в мою голову!

— Ты сам со мной связываешься, — возразил Ратирал, и Оливер попытался закрыть или заблокировать свои мысли, как описывали всякие хЕроманты*. Но никакой связи он не чувствовал, только кожу покалывало везде, где он соприкасался с Сашей, словно ток короткими импульсами разогревал и подталкивал к чему-то большему. — Все, что тебе нужно — просто попросить...

— Пожалуйста, прекрати! — рассердился Оливер. — Мне не нравится, что ты слышишь мои мысли.

— Хорошо, я постараюсь прервать нашу связь, — слишком покорно согласился симбионт.

— Что еще ты можешь? — не выдержал долгого молчания в такой интимной близости Оливер.

— Могу летать, ходить по воде, превращать воду в вино...

Оливер прыснул и с улыбкой обернулся к нему.

— Приятно, что тебе доступно чувство юмора.

— Я не шучу.

Олли от изумления изогнул брови, а Ратирал на это громко рассмеялся. Раскатисто, так же, как и Саша. Олли не удержался и поцеловал. Развернулся в его руках и прижался к мягким, чуть обветренным губам. Ратирал в ответ на его прикосновения застонал и, обняв за спину, толкнулся бедрами, упираясь стояком в живот. Он явно решил, что это приглашение, но Оливер его остановил.

— Секс это не только проникновение. И я не хочу больше бестолковой ебли.

— А чего ты хочешь? — Зрачки у него расширились, и глаза выглядели безумно. Но сейчас в них не было угрозы, только страсть.

— Поцелуев, — признался Олли. — Я мечтал о поцелуе с Сашей. И чтобы он стал моим первым, — вырвалось невольно со вздохом.

— Он и был твоим первым. Когда я пришел в себя, ты стонал подо мной. Потому первое впечатление оказалось ошибочным...

— Значит, Саша уже тогда был... понимал... — Оливер, разволновавшись, попытался сесть, но Ратирал его удержал.

— Да, я ошибся, и состояние Александра было значительно лучше, чем я предположил вначале. Но из-за поспешного вселения мне не удалось наладить с ним связь. Надеюсь, ты простишь мне мою оплошность... Позволь просто показать.

Оливер с неохотой кивнул, соглашаясь, и в то же мгновение сознания коснулось что-то холодное и липкое, как щупальце осьминога. Он заставил себя терпеть, а потом, словно испорченное видео, перед глазами стали появляться картинки, послышались звуки, превращающиеся в крики. И боль. Приглушенная, намеренно спрятанная, но почти физически ощутимая. Оливер смотрел на себя со стороны, как он кричал, придавленный куском обшивки, когда ему оторвало руку, а рядом неподвижно лежал Саша. Мертвый. Без малейшего сомнения — Саша был мертв, с распоротой спиной, разбитой головой, купающийся в собственной крови.

А дальше стало холодно, и, наблюдая глазами Ратирала, Оливер видел, как тот выбрался из тела своего прежнего носителя, очевидно, тоже погибшего, пополз куда-то между кресел, обжегся об вспыхнувшее перед ним пламя и снова дернулся назад. По сломанному телу Саши он полз уже из последних сил, пробирался ему под кожу через разрез, словно специально сделанный для симбионта, присасывался к мозговому каналу. И единственная мысль. Чужая, но слишком сильная и яркая, чтобы игнорировать: «Спаси его!»

Оливер разрыдался, смотря, как истерзанными, изрезанными руками Саша скинул с него осколки, оттолкнул от рухнувшего в одночасье бронированного листа корпуса, и покалеченное тело выпало в образовавшийся под ним разлом. Их не положили рядом, потому что нашли не вместе. Оливер выжил, потому что симбионт в теле Саши пожертвовал собой, спасая другого.

— Не плачь, все ведь закончилось хорошо. — Симбионт прижимал к себе, но Олли захотелось его оттолкнуть.

Потому что сейчас тот, кто был рядом с ним, четко ощущался кем-то чужим и неправильным. Потому что не хватало Саши, того, прежнего, который умирал с мыслью о нем.

— Я приму лекарства...

Ратирал вышел, но вскоре вернулся с инъектором и стаканом воды. Он выпил какие-то таблетки, а потом прижал шприц к затылку. С Оливером не говорил и, лишь когда откинулся на спину, тяжело выдыхая, посмотрел в глаза. Белки у него казались красными, словно он тоже плакал...

Ратирал заснул очень быстро и глубоко. Дыхание стало тяжелым и ровным, а пульс замедлился. Оливер сидел рядом и ждал, когда проснется его единственный и самый верный друг во вселенной. Он так пристально всматривался в его лицо, разглядывал губы и подбородок, что пропустил момент, когда Саша открыл глаза. Оливер вздрогнул, когда их глаза встретились, и тут же разрыдался, не в силах удержать слезы: у Саши даже взгляд был другим, ясным и солнечным, Оливер сразу понял, что это он, а не кто-то другой.

— Саша! Саша! — Оливер сжимал его в объятиях, не переставая плакать.

— Тише, милый мой, любимый, тише. Как же я скучал по тебе, как мечтал обнять!

— Я тоже, Саша!!!

— Только не шуми, милый мой, а то разбудишь Ра...

От этого имени Оливера аж перекосило. Он бы хотел, чтобы симбионт вообще никогда не проснулся, сдох и растворился, не навредив Саше и оставив его только для Олли. От тепла родных рук сердце сбивалось, так хорошо не было с тех самых пор, как они вышли к обзорным иллюминаторам на космическом шаттле, и сейчас Оливер наслаждался каждым легким прикосновением, нежной лаской и сдержанными поцелуями в щеки. Саша всегда был осторожным и целомудренным с ним.

— Я люблю тебя, Саша, так сильно люблю...

— И я тебя... — Саша приподнял Олли за подбородок и наконец поцеловал по-настоящему. У Оливера от этого поцелуя все внутри заныло от переполняющего его счастья. Вся жизнь перевернулась, и стало так легко и хорошо. Все прежние печали и переживания остались где-то далеко, и теперь Оливер жил только этими губами и сияющим взглядом любимых глаз.

— Без тебя было пусто, словно я и не жил.

— Я всегда был рядом. — Саша прижал его к груди, и Олли наконец успокоился. — Прости меня, маленький, что тянул так долго с признаниями. Я ведь в той поездке хотел сделать тебе предложение, но так и не решился. Мне бы так хотелось, чтобы у нас все было красиво и романтично... И Ратирала прости, очень прошу, не сердись на него. Он молод даже по нашим меркам и прежде никогда не знал, что такое любовь. Но он никогда не желал тебе зла, заботился в меру своих возможностей и пытался уберечь.

— Зачем ты его оправдываешь? — Олли насупился. — Он постоянно делал мне больно и словами, и физически.

— Ратирал не хотел. Поверь, я знаю. Все его мысли у меня как на ладони, он пытался разобраться в своих желаниях и удержать тебя рядом, но на их планете гуманоиды — низшие существа как собаки у нас, и пока мой рассудок и воспоминания ему были недоступны, он не знал, как с тобой обращаться.

— Хотя бы как с собакой, — всхлипнул Олли, вспоминая, как временами не хватало простой человеческой заботы и понимания. Если бы Ратирал просто обнял хоть раз, сказал хоть одно доброе слово...

— Прости, маленький, прости! — Саша прижал к себе, и плакать у него на груди было очень легко и приятно.

В тепле Сашиных рук Олли ревел очень долго, выплескивая свою боль, рассказывая, как ждал и надеялся, а потом уснул, наконец успокоившись. Проснулся в постели один. В доме было шумно, Оливер с неохотой поднялся, надел брошенную вчера на пол одежду и прошел в гостиную. Там суетились с десяток роботов и несколько рабочих. Дом приводили в порядок. Саша нашелся на кухне, там починили все в первую очередь, и он готовил простой завтрак. Олли бросился к нему и обнял со спины.

— Доброе утро... Оливер, — произнес Ратирал, и Олли отпрыгнул, словно наступил на змею. — Я не кусаюсь.

— Как мне понять, где ты, а где Саша?

— Мы теперь едины. — Ратирал к нему не поворачивался, но по голосу чувствовалось, что он недоволен. — Изменения в моем поведении во многом связаны с влиянием Александра…

— А со своим прошлым носителем ты тоже обменивался эмоциями? — Оливер обиженно насупился.

— Гуманоиды Ибитии неразумны. Крайне преданны и добродушны. Мы разводим их для улучшения генофонда, выбираем лучших для своих детей.

Оливера от таких слов аж передернуло. Было больно и обидно за Сашу, потому что теперь в нем поселился бездушный и бессердечный червяк.

— Ты прав насчет сердца, — грустно улыбнулся Ратирал. — Наша кровеносная система рассчитана на носителей, и без них мы практически неспособны существовать. Эволюционно так сложилось, что мы всегда сосуществовали, использовали разных существ нашей планеты, чтобы выжить, пока не подобрали идеальный вариант. Наши гуманоиды выносливы, сильны и, на мой взгляд, достаточно симпатичны. Сексуальные отношения между ними приносят удовольствие и симбионтам. Потому я не видел ничего зазорного в нашей связи, но…

— А как вы размножаетесь? — прервал его Олли, не желая больше слушать о своих «но».

— Когда между симбионтами возникает привязанность, они становятся так же близки и неразделимы, как и соулмейты Земли.

— Вы трахаетесь?

— Хм... Мы обмениваемся семенной жидкостью, когда решаем завести потомство. На гортани носителя образовывается щель, через которую мы можем произвести спаривание. Самка откладывает яйца под кожу носителю, и они зреют там около пяти земных лет, все это время родители подбирают для них подходящих носителей. Роды в современном мире совершенно безболезненны, но раньше, как и рожающим омегам, нашим носителям приходилось тяжело.

Оливер с изумлением уставился на Ратирала, одна мысль о том, что тот устроит внутри Саши кладку, вызывала ужас и отвращение.

— Не беспокойся, я мужская особь, — успокоил он его с грустной улыбкой. — В моей семье есть другие наследники, они продолжат род, мне необязательно размножаться.

— Уже хорошо, — буркнул Олли, — а щель на гортани у Саши тоже образовалась? Ты можешь показать мне себя?

Ратирал нервно сглотнул, но все же приоткрыл рот, сначала не сильно, а потом широко растягивая губы. Оливер отвернулся. Стоило заметить чужого, как тошнота подступила к горлу и захотелось сбежать. Ему стало мерзко и отвратительно.

— Когда я могу снова поговорить с Сашей?

— Когда я усну. — Ратирал поставил на стол чуть подгоревшую яичницу, но завтракать с ним не остался, а сразу ушел.

Оливер понимал, что ведет себя как наглый эгоист, но Ратирал порядочно его помучил, и хотелось уколоть в ответ. Это было некрасиво, но Олли ничего не мог с собой поделать. Потому, когда Ратирал вернулся вечером домой, Оливер потребовал снова дать пообщаться с Сашей. Симбионт не возражал, принял лекарства и уснул.

А Оливер провел самый чудесный и потрясающе романтичный вечер в своей жизни. Саша говорил с ним, рассказывал все, о чем умалчивал в течение двух лет знакомства и полгода заточения, целовал нежно и ласково, а потом они смотрели сериал и, как и прежде, уснули рядом. Так повторялось день за днем. Как только Ратирал возвращался домой, Оливер требовал, чтобы он уснул, и проводил время с Сашей.

Эти платонические отношения приятно грели мыслями, что их связывает не только физическая совместимость и секс, но и душевная близость. Оливеру, конечно, хотелось и другого, но стоило вспомнить, как это было грязно и пошло с Ратиралом, как все настроение пропадало. Саша же, слишком осторожный и деликатный, никогда ни о чем таком не просил. И Оливер был рад потерпеть кое-какие неудобства, лишь бы не испортить самую прекрасную и идеальную любовь.

Подобные отношения продолжались бы очень долго, но Саша стал просить выделять время и для Ра. Оливеру не нравилась даже мысль об этом, а потом в выходной, когда занятий в университете не было и в планах стояли лишь чтение и готовка, Олли столкнулся с Ратиралом на кухне.

— Ты не на работе? — вместо приветствия с изумлением спросил он.

— Иногда и мне нужно отдыхать. — Симбионт поднял на него взгляд, и Оливера аж передернуло. Но не от отвращения — нахлынули воспоминания о проведенном с ним времени, и его обдало первобытным желанием. Секса не было уже слишком давно, а Ратирал ассоциировался именно с ним. Даже его истинная форма больше не отталкивала, сейчас Оливер сам удивлялся своей прошлой реакции.

Стараясь не думать и не заострять на Ра свое внимание, Оливер положил себе завтрак и сел напротив. Только сиделось как на углях, он ерзал, то и дело украдкой бросая на Ратирала взгляд. Возбуждение неприятно мешало сосредоточиться хоть на чем-то, и Оливер пропустил момент, когда Ратирал поднялся и встал у него за спиной.

— Ты издеваешься? Думаешь, мне нравится это терпеть?

— Что? — наивно спросил Оливер, а в голове навязчивой картинкой встала фантазия, где Ратирал нагибает его прямо тут, над столом, и жестко трахает до звездочек перед глазами, как это было много раз и раньше.

— Александр говорит, если я это сделаю, ты возненавидишь меня еще сильнее... — Ратирал сдавил ему плечи руками, и Оливер понял, что сам дурак.

— Не возненавижу! — воскликнул он и резко поднялся, повис у Ратирала на плечах, впившись в губы жарким поцелуем.

Ратирал отвечал с напором, с горячей страстью, от которой все тело превратилось в желе, а из ануса потекла смазка. Тарелки с грохотом полетели на пол, когда Ратирал столкнул их и уложил Оливера на поверхность грудью. Не сдержав пошлый стон, Оливер прогнулся, поставляя под нетерпеливые руки задницу. Штаны с него стащили с треском, бесцеремонно сорвали трусы, и Оливер счастливо застонал, когда твердый и горячий член стал растягивать податливый вход. Первый же толчок выбил все мысли, член глубоко проник и обжег изнутри. Оливеру казалось, что чувствует его каждой клеточкой, и энергия соединившей их связи наполняет тело жизнью. Ни с чем не сравнимое чувство, захватывающее и опустошающее. Оливер сам подмахивал, насаживался и несдержанно кричал: «Еще, еще!» И не было стыдно, даже мысли не возникло, что Саша сейчас все видит и слышит. И, возможно, даже чувствует. Оливеру было слишком хорошо.

Забрызгав весь стол и пол спермой, Оливер потребовал поменять позу, он лег на стол спиной и обхватил Ратирала ногами, контролируя его движения, так можно было целоваться, царапать ему спину и осторожно поглаживать горячий бугорок на шее. На Ратирала такие прикосновения действовали очень ярко — он начинал рычать и двигаться с яростью, глаза светились, и он страстно покусывал Олли плечи и грудь. Сомнений не было — симбионту это нравилось.

— Почему ты не захотел этого со мной? — Внезапный вопрос словно холодной водой окатил. На Оливера смотрел Саша, и он почувствовал себя изменником.

— Мне так хорошо с тобой, — забормотал он, — душе хорошо, я так сильно тебя люблю, что не хотел опошлять...

— Я тоже тебя люблю, и нам по-всякому может быть хорошо. — Сашина рука легла ему на член, и Оливер задрожал от яркой волны возбуждения. Потому что с Сашей это было иначе — нежнее, теплее, искреннее.

— Да, — только и смог выдавить Оливер и, откинув голову, отдался безумству страсти...

Самое приятное — просыпаться в объятиях любимого. Утром из кухни они перебрались в спальню, и Сашу сменил Ратирал, а позже тот снова уступил место человеку. Оливер наслаждался нежностью одного и горячей жаждой другого. После долгого секс-марафона Олли вырубился, а проснулся рядом с любимым или, может, двумя. Оливер улыбнулся, щурясь от ярких лучей солнца, проникающих через окно, прижался к Саше и поцеловал.

— Выспался? — спросил Ратирал, и Оливер сначала вздрогнул, а потом смущенно кивнул. — Я больше тебя не отталкиваю?

— Ты научился передавать контроль над телом Саше? — не ответил на его вопрос Олли.

— Да, еще не настолько идеально, но он мне помогает. В любом случае, когда один из нас в пассивном состоянии, мы оба видим и чувствуем, что происходит с телом.

— Хорошо. — Оливер прижался к нему и поцеловал. — Значит, мои объятия и поцелуи для вас обоих.

Ратирал изумленно моргнул, а потом улыбнулся и искренне, с теплом, ответил:

— Спасибо.

__

29.01.19-09.02.19

* Хироманты читают судьбу по линиям на ладони, а хероманты от слова хер (шутка)


End file.
